Ling Zhang
|gender = Female |status = Deceased |birth = 1992 |death = 2014 |cause = Blood loss (stab wound to the chest) |nationality = Chinese |residence = Pacific Bay, U.S. |profession = Shopkeeper |family = Ivana Golovanov (sister-in-law; incarcerated) Piotr Golovanov (husband) |partners = Tao Wei (fiancé) |affiliation = Yuan's Garden Herbal Shop |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #11: Heartless (s2) }} Líng Zhāng (Chn: 张玲; 1992–2014) was the victim in Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay). Profile Ling was a Chinese immigrant working as a shopkeeper in an herbal shop. Ling had long black hair tied to a braided ponytail and wore a red cheongsam and had black eyes. Murder details Amy, Hannah, and the player found Ling hung to a street banner in the main street of Inner City with her heart taken out. Amy and the player sent her body to Roxie who noted that the killer used a serrated blade to remove Ling's heart. She also noted that the killer pinned an acupuncture needle to Ling's neck to put her to sleep before the operation, meaning the killer practiced acupuncture. The team later found a Chinese dagger in a shop stand near the crime scene, which they filed as the murder weapon. They then sent a yellow powder on the dagger to Yann, who confirmed it to be pollen from a red rose. This meant that the killer wore a red rose. Relationship with suspects Ling's work visa was denied by immigration officer Aicha Ben Malek; nevertheless, she illegally stayed in Inner City. Herbal shop owner Yuan Wong took her in and offered her a job, seeing she was not well-adjusted to the busy city life. Russian bartender Piotr Golovanov fell in love with Chinese culture and with Ling herself, even getting married to her in secret in Ocean Shore, much to the disdain of at least three people: Yuan, who had warned her to steer clear of Piotr, Piotr's sister, Anti-Chinese politician Ivana Golovanov, and Chinese gangster Tao Wei, who was going to have an arranged wedding with Ling. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Ivana. After blaming the Chinese for the murder, Ivana admitted to the crime. Ivana had discovered Piotr's wedding with Ling. Unable to tolerate having Chinese blood in her family, she stabbed Ling with a Chinese dagger, removed her heart and claimed it as a trophy. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. Later, the team would learn that Ling's heart was stolen by Mark McKenzie as ordered by Rupert Snow who wanted her heart transplanted in him to symbolize a heart full of life and hope in his grotesque plan to end the community feud. Trivia *Although the picture is hard to read, the "Denied Immigration Document" confirmed Ling to be 22 years of age at the time of her death. *Ling's death at the hands of Ivana is one of the instances of domestic homicide in Pacific Bay. Case appearances *Heartless (Case #11 of Pacific Bay) *Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Killing Time (Case #16 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery C67Corpse.png|Ling's body. IvanaBehindBarsPB.png|Ivana Golovanov, Ling's sister-in-law and killer. PGolovanovPacificBay.png|Piotr Golovanov, Ling's husband. TWeiPacificBay.png|Tao Wei, Ling's fiancé. RupertBehindBarsPB.png|Rupert Snow, the mastermind behind Ling's organ theft scheme. MarkmckenzieAI.png|Mark McKenzie, the one who stole Ling's heart. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims